My Last Breath
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: A song fic of My Last Breath by Eyeshine. Ulquihime, GinxOC, AizenxOC, RukiaxChad, RenjixOC, IchigoxOCxHollow Ichigo, SzayzelxOC, GgioxLilinette, YumixIkkaku, ToushiroxRangiku, GrimmyxOC and IsshinxMasaki


**My Last Breath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, like I'm rich enough to own it. If I did I wouldn't be writing this here, would I?**

**Author's Note: One of my best friends, Anyu recently introduced me to Eyeshine. If you want really good music sang by the guy who plays, Lelouch from Code Geass, the Black Power Ranger and of course, Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo, check the band out. My favorite song has to be **_**The Teddy Bear That Eats You.**_** You'll giggle. I did. It's kinda funny.**

My Last Breath  
><em><br>__What little gain__  
><em>_I have to offer you__  
><em>_My scars all speak__  
><em>_Of where I came_

Renji's POV

I wrap my arms around the tiny girl beside me. Her breath moves her spikey blue locks. I place a kiss at her temple. My Anyu.

"Renji?" Her pretty blue eyes open and she blinks at me.

"Just go back to sleep."

She nods and lays a hand on the scar that runs down my side. Snakey gave it to me. But Anyu doesn't know that.  
>Hell for the longest time I wouldn't tell her how I died.<p>

_What stands before you__  
><em>_Is broken and plain_

Orihime's POV

His acid eyes watch me, disitrested. Yesterday, I made him mad at me. I don't know how though. I mentioned Violetta. I just wanted to know and now he won't speak to me.

I hate it. He seems almost sad now. I don't like it. Ulquiorra, don't you see how I love you.

I really do.

_I have no value to my name_

Anathema's POV

He takes up my hand, grinning like usual. But there's something off kilter about his smile. "What's wrong, Gin?"

"Huh?" He glances at me. "Nothin', Ana. It's just... have ya' ever felt that you've done something unspeakable?"

"Yes," I reply. "But whatever you've done, I don't care."

_My Last Breath__  
><em>_I promise you__  
><em>_When no one cares__  
><em>_I do_

Ggio's POV

Lilinette runs across the stretch of pavement into my arms. Oh, god, how I've missed her. My mom doesn't like her, since she keeps me away. But I'd rather die than lose my little slice a heaven. And that's the truth.

_My hands they shake__  
><em>_I swear that I can't speak_

Keta's POV

He nuzzles me in sleep, golden irises hidden beneath snowy lids. I cuddle closer, kissing our mating mark. A low rumbling purr emits from his throat, and he snuggles up to my bosom. My body shakes with laughter. He's so cute. I lean down to him, and whisper in one of his fuzzy black ears, "I love you, Ichimaru."

_My heart skips beats__  
><em>_Near you I feel weak_

Rangiku's POV

You'd have to be blind, to not see, how much he means to me.

"Taicho! I'm bored! Come play with me." The last part is said with a sultry purr. A bright red blush covers his features.

"Rangiku!" The younger of our relationship stomps over to me and whispers in my ear, "I might have to take you up on that." He nips my ear before sashaying his hips away.

_I need,__  
><em>_I want your love__  
><em>_To hold me up (x2)__  
><em>  
>Darin's POV<p>

"Yo, Texan boy!" I shake my head in amusement.

"Yes, Labutan girl?" Icy giggles and wraps her long lanky limbs around me. "So sexy, how ya been?"

She trails a finger up my chest. "Been Sexy." She kisses my lips, and I feel, rather than see her smirk. "I missed you."

"I missed ya, too."

_I dream of places__  
><em>_I can share with you_

Rukia's POV

I blush. Chad either doesn't see or pretends not to notice. He takes up my hand and leads me to the diner. It's our first date. He's finally gained the much needed nerve to ask me. For a long time, I've wanted to be with him, my friend.

_I promise we won't be the same_

Rosiel's POV

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask, running a hand through my black locks. My lover smiles.

"No," Lucy says, "But it's better than staying right?"

"I'm not..."

"Listen. If we want to keep our kid safe then we have to do this." She presses a tanned hand to my stomach, just as little Verion starts kicking.

"Alright. For Verion."

_Come near to me__  
><em>_So I can hold you_

Zarra's POV

I giggle and race over to my Grimmy. "You're back!" I lace my arms around him, "Grimmy, Grimmy, Grimmy." He snorts and runs his hand through my brown hair. He glances around. When the arrancar deems the cost as clear, he bends down, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

The man lifts me up onto his shoulders before sonidoing away with me.

_When my world__  
><em>_Seems to break away_

Szayzel's POV

Ulquiorra leaves without another word to me, and I crash to the ground. I didn't wanna fall in front of him. He doesn't need to feel worse about himself. He's my best friend. He doesn't need that from me.

Hannibel walks in, sadness lingering on his face. He wishes I'd let the him know. But if I did then who'd feed him. Who'd make sure he never lost control.

_My Last Breath__  
><em>_I promise you__  
><em>_When no one cares__  
><em>_I do_

Yumichika's POV

Ikkaku's such a dork. An adorable one but a dork still. He pushes me onto the couch with a, "You need to rest." I pout but don't argue. At five months pregnant, my baby bump is impossible to hide anymore. At first, everyone that didn't know stared, it scared me. But Ikkaku made sure to stay beside me.

_My hands they shake__  
><em>_I swear that__  
><em>_I can't speak__  
><em>_My heart skips beats__  
><em>_Near you I feel weak_

Aizen's POV

"I'm sick of the Soul Society. God, do they actually believe they can do whatever they want? I mean who are they to tell Keta she cannot come and see us!"

"Calm, Souske. You must try and keep a level head." Hanna lays a sharp nailed hand on my back. The demoness cards her fingers through my hair and kisses my cheek. "Keep that level head. Or I might just take up the terms of our little deal."

"You know I belong to you forever."

_I need,__  
><em>_I want your love__  
><em>_To hold me up (x2)_

Nyx's POV

A single puff of smoke from Isshin's cigarette filters through the air above my gravestone. I really miss him. Ichigo and the twins have grown so much. I just wish I could be with them all. And I'm sure Ichimaru does too. I just hope he doesn't hate his brother.

_My Last Breath__  
><em>_I promise you__  
><em>_When no one cares__  
><em>_I do_

Ichigo's POV

Keta spins in a circle, dress filling out. She giggles loudly and spins again and again. I laugh and watch her pout. It's good to see her happy again. When she miscarried the twins, she closed herself off from the world. It made me sad.

Not anymore though. She's happy and so am I.


End file.
